Kanashiman general election, 2012
} | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Rin Aoyama | Masashi Tamaki |- ! align="left"|Party | People's Action | Liberal Democratic |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 14 December 2008 | 15 May 2011 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Shinjima-3rd | Chuo-8th (lost seat) |- ! align="left"|Last election | 33 seats, 41.77% | 44 seats, 49.31% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 50 | 30 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 17 | 14 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 2,189,711 | 1,617,315 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 52.18% | 38.54% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 10.41pp | 10.77pp |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | | align="center"|KWP | align="center"|KCP |- | | width="33%" | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Kenji Ozawa | Masashi Sato |- ! align="left"|Party | Workers | Shiminto |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 4 February 2003 | 10 February 2008 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Kanagawa-1st | Hirayama-2nd |- ! align="left"|Last election | 2 seats, 4.84% | 0 seats, 1.24% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 3 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 1 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 179,189 | 47,000 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 4.27% | 1.12% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 0.57pp | 0.12pp |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | colspan="3" align="center"| Results by electorate |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 50%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" style="width: 50%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 50%"|Masashi Tamaki Liberal Democratic | align="right" style="width: 50%"|Rin Aoyama People's Action |} A general election was held in Kanashima on Saturday 18 August 2012 to elect the 85 members of the 24th Parliament of Kanashima. They in turn elect the Prime Minister of Kanashima. The governing Liberal Democratic Party, in power since 1955, was defeated in a landslide by the opposition People's Action Party. The 2012 election was the first time since World War II that voters mandated a change in control of the government to an opposition political party. It marked the worst defeat for a governing party in modern Kanashiman history, was the first time the LDP lost a general election since gaining power in 1955 (a period of 57 consecutive years in office) and by extension the first time that the LDP lost its status as the largest party in that time. PAP leader Rin Aoyama became the first non-LDP Prime Minister since Richard Nakai (1954–1955), and the first female Prime Minister. Results } | align="left"|People's Action Party | align="right"|2,189,711 | align="right"|52.18 | align="right"| 10.41 | align="right"|50 | align="right"| 17 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democratic Party | align="right"|1,617,315 | align="right"|38.54 | align="right"| 10.77 | align="right"|30 | align="right"| 14 |- | | align="left"|Kanashima Workers Party | align="right"|179,189 | align="right"|4.27 | align="right"| 0.57 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Shimintō | align="right"|47,000 | align="right"|1.12 | align="right"| 0.12 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|163,242 | align="right"|3.89 | align="right"| 0.05 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|4,196,457 ! align="right"|100 | ! align="right"|85 | |} Independents: Tan Pei Keng }} }}